Kickin' It with the New Warriors
by Emienne
Summary: Jack and Kim's 14 year old daughter, Kat, goes to Seaford High. She finds 3 friends who like karate, Jamie, Ethan and Mervin and bumps into a new guy in town called Jake, and forms the New Wasabi Warriors. For some reason, history has been repeating itself. The scene in the cafeteria, fights, bonding moments, even the New Warriors themselves. What adventures will they go through?
1. Welcome To Seaford High

_**Hey! I'm Emienne, and I'm a new author in the Kickin' It category! I designed this story so it is similar to the events of the episodes of Kickin' It, only experienced by the next generation of the Wasabi Warriors. This is set approximately 24 years after the series, and yes, everyone in the original series is still alive! You'll see the parallel between the two generations of the Wasabi Warriors. This story mainly OC character-centric but also will switch POV's to some of the original Kickin' It characters!**_

_**The OC characters introduced in this chapter are:**_

**Katharine Joan "Kat" - The daughter of Jack and Kim, she's an almost-carbon copy of her mum. She is one of the main characters of the story and is the most Kim-like of the New Wasabi Warriors, which gets formed in the next few chapters. Dresses girly, acts a bit tomboyish. She has long wavy dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and looks a lot like Kim. She also has some of her mum's quotes. She can navigate through any social circle. She hates being called just another pretty face. She's the older twin by 2 minutes. She's the only girl in the New Warriors and one of two blackbelters.**

**Samuel Rudy "Sam" - Son of Jack and Kim and twin brother of Kat, he hates the fact that he's younger and will do anything to make people believe he's older. He's certainly his father's son, other than hair and moles. He's got dirty blonde hair and no moles on his face, otherwise he's a carbon copy of his dad, only slightly more cocky. He's certainly got that attitude and those quotes that makes Jack, well Jack. But his cockiness is his signature.**

**Austin Bobby - The youngest of Jack and Kim's children, he's certainly a mix of both of them, inside and out. He skateboards to school, and attends Seaford Middle School.**

**Elizabeth Julie Krupnick "Liz"- The younger of Milton and Julie's children, she's a less complicated and more 'cool' version of Julie. She looks like Julie, but doesn't sport the glasses and is a very big fashionista. She does take all AP classes, but hates speaking complicated.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Katharine Joan and Samuel Rudy! Get down right now, you might be late to high school!" my mum shouted from down the stairs. We both had to be early for school because we had no room to be late on the first day, or so my mum assumed. Lucky Austin had no need to be so early; he's only 13 and in middle school. In case you're wondering how I looked like: I have dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. People often told me I'm more like my mum or my aunt from my mum's side, and I inherited her facial features and most of her personality, but you could tell me apart by the mole on the side of my face. Sam, my twin brother, on the other hand, was like a carbon copy of my dad, but without the moles on his face and without the signature dark brown hair. He had dirty blonde wavy hair cut into a choppy skater boy cut and chocolate brown eyes. He also had the same slightly cocky personality and hero complex, only the cockiness was amplified. I was wearing a white button-up blouse, yellow jeans, black and white flats, multi coloured Wayfarer sunglasses and a karate girl pose necklace. I grabbed my backpack, opened the door forcefully and ran down the stairs, to see Sam already there poking his tongue out at me.

"Sorry mum. Girls do take longer than boys you know, Sam?" I apologised with a fact handy to avoid a fight.

"Sam, Kat, just get in the car." Mum sighed, looking worried. Turning to the right, she faced Austin. Austin was a 'perfect mix' of my mum and dad. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, a shade of skin that is a mix of mum and dad's skin tones. "This will be you Austin, next year. Have a good time at school," Mum and Austin hugged, and then he disappeared, skateboarding to school. By that time Sam and I hopped into two of the back seats. Dad was in the driver's seat, and I presumed mum was in the front passenger seat. While I dropped off my bag on the floor, I found an edition of the Burgess World Records book I haven't seen before. It looked like it slid or was dropped by the previous passenger. I heard the front passenger seat door open, having cued mum to come in. That's when I picked up the record book and opened it after I put my seatbelt on. It was the most current edition, just released a day ago. I skimmed the pages, until I found something interesting.

_Most bricks broken by anyone under 15_

_Record held by: Jack_

_Age at time of record: 14 & 51 weeks_

_Time record broken: approximately 24 years ago_

_Location: Seaford, San Jose, California, United States_

_Fun fact: Many karate students have tried and tried to break this record. A girl called Kendall Winthers, 6 years ago, was only one brick short of it due to a miscalculation by the brick supplier. There has been 7 attempts during last year alone, all failed and most attemptees got injured in the process. To this day, it remains the longest record held by a person as a teenager._

"Hey Sam, look what I found!" I tapped him in the shoulder. Now everyone had their seatbelts on, and the car was on its way to school.

"What, Harley?" He replied, calling him my childhood and admittedly tomboyish nickname that only he used.

"I just found the latest Burgess World book on the floor, and look at what I found!" I exclaimed. Well, we already knew that dad did hold a world record, but we didn't know when, how old he was, and which one. Sam just looked a tad confused.

"That's mine. I bought that yesterday when it came out and I probably left it there. Give me that," he asked greedily, kind of like how mum used to say it when she was a little older than Sam and I. I reluctantly handed his book to him, still opened, and he snatched it straight away. "Nope, I haven't read that page yet. I could probably do that. Try me Har; I can already break 4 boards!"

"And what makes you say that?" I asked Sam mockingly.

"Because that's how I roll." He replied. I rolled my eyes, and then looked out the window. Here we were. In front of my very own eyes is Seaford High School. It was the high school that the original Wasabi Warriors attended. Here we go again people, here we go again. The car turned into the kerb and stopped, cueing everyone to get off the car.

"We're here. Have a great day guys!" Our dad greets us and showers us with good luck. Our mum and dad hugged Sam and I real tight into a group hug. Mum and dad would be be considered young; they're only 38, so they still had the cool vibe to them. My dad was a Sensei at the Bobby Wasabi dojo at the newly reconstructed Seaford mall. The dojo's huge now. Thanks to the mall being multi storey and modernized, the dojo was state of the art and on par with the Black Dragons, though the Black Dragons still picked on us. Sensei Rudy still taught, but he only taught the best of the best now, including mum and dad. It was hard to believe that Sensei Rudy was almost only 50 years old. Joan was head of security at the mall, and Bobby Wasabi? Let me just say he's still living. We're living well. Dad co-owned the dojo along with Sensei Rudy, and mum has a great job, but I won't tell you what. As Sam and I let go of our parents, I heard them have a little conversation. Have you heard all those stories of the Wasabi Warriors, the adventures they had. Of course I had, I'm a daughter of two of them. The ones named Jack and Kim.

"Time flies so fast, Kim." Dad remarked as Sam and I walked away.

"It does Jack." Mum replied, and they hugged as we approached the entrance door. I then heard them walk away while we approached the front door. I opened it. I saw students walking the hallways. Many were dressed in all sorts of stuff. Some nerdy, some goth, some just a bit sleazy. While I scooted in the hallways, I bumped into Liz, my favourite 'Warrior Cousin'. Elizabeth Julie Krupnick, known as Liz to everyone, was the daughter of Milton and Julie, and is a bit of a nerd, but is also a fashion freak as well. She also hates making things complicated.

"Hey Liz," I greeted her. "What's up?"

"Nothing interesting occurred so far. I haven't seen any of those 'popular wannabe's yet, thankfully.' Remember that story about mum and Donna Tobin? That was just unbelievable." Liz replied, remembering the story of Kim's first day.

_It was Kim's first day at school. She was walking up to her locker when she bumped into none other than Donna Tobin. She was your stereotypical popular girl. She had straight long blonde hair tied up into a french braid on her right side, blue eyes, tall, had a perfect hourglass figure, wore designer clothes, was tall and had strikingly long legs._

_"Um, excuse me, did you just like, bump into me and not apologise?" Donna complained in a snottish voice._

_"And who do you think you are?" Kim asked repulsively._

_"Donna Tobin. Almost everyone knows me because I'm popular." Donna replied. Kim looked around to see guys drooling over her. "You seriously need a makeover, you look really ugly with those curls. Try straightening your hair. It will look better, totally, trust me."_

_"Um, okay," Kim replied, very much naive. Donna laughed in a high pitch then left her there. Many things were going through her head._

"Yeah, explains why popular snoots are never fun to hang out with," I pointed out. Just then, the bell rang. Great. It's my first day, and I'm going to be late for homeroom. After all, how weird could this day get?

As weird as weird could ever get.

* * *

_**So how about that? Give me a little time! In the meantime, I appreciate reviews, but I won't demand them.**_

_**From,**_

_**Emienne xx**_


	2. Family, Love Stories and an Enemy

_**What's up? I've fixed some of the first chapter for proper grammar and proofreading reasons. I've also added some features: POVs and disclaimers. Also, please review! I need the critique!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Emienne xx**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

The bell rang for Maths to end, and for break to start. Finally, this class was the most boring one during Middle School, and it's never ever going to be. Since when was Maths interesting anyway? Exactly. I got my butt of my seat, pushed my chair in, grabbed my stuff of the table and flew past the classroom door. I walked to my locker, unaware of my surroundings. I was clearly not watching where I was going, because I bumped into someone. I backed off, then I saw the person I bumped. She was tall, but she looked my age. She had long, straight blonde hair tied up into a fishtail braid. She had blue eyes. She wore a strapless short, a really short skirt and a pair of 6 inch high heels. She looked like she was a popular snotty girl that's pretty dumb, no offense.

"Do I not hear an apology? You just bumped into me, and all you do is not say a word?" She complained. Signature popular girl voice. Why now, why?

"Who are you to say that?" I asked in rhetorical question.

"Amanda Miller. Now the most popular girl in our grade, almost everyone knows me." She replied, obviously not knowing what a rhetorical question is. I looked around to see some guys from my grade literally drooling over her. What was up with those people? "You look so ugly. If you wanna look hot like me, you should totally put some make-up on." Then she laughed. Typical rich, snooty and popular wannabe who wants to rule the school.

"Okay," I replied, rolling my eyes. Then she strutted away. Thanks a lot, _Miller._

I walked away, now being more careful of my surroundings. That's when I realized how creepy this got. The story of Kim's first day at Seaford High, of Donna and Kim's first meeting. It was getting creepier and creepier. I wonder if Miller is Tobin's daughter? I don't know.

Once I approached my locker, opened it and put my stuff in, I grabbed my backpack. I opened it, and I found a picture of me with all my 'Warrior Cousins', we all took during the summer. I stuck the picture on my locker door, put my backpack in my locker, closed it and locked it. Which reminded me, I had to meet them all the cafeteria for some 'gathering'. I ran all the way to the cafeteria doors. When I reached there, I saw Sam casually walking there. I decided to stop and talk.

"Looks like you're coming along Kat to the Gathering." Sam figured.

"They really want something from us." I predicted. I can only wonder, right. I opened the cafeteria doors, knowing how Sam won't open it considering how lazy he was.

"Like what?" He asked, before we saw Liz and the other 'Cousins' gathering around a table. Liz was lounging around, looking around places, Cornelius, Milton and Julie's son who is in senior year, was on a laptop and Emily and Jayden, Eddie's daughter and Jerry's daughter respectively, were gossiping as usual. They were 16 and they were juniors. You could tell they were BFF's. Sam and I picked seats next to Liz.

"I just made a new enemy. Yay." I told Liz sarcastically, then I shuddered. "Amanda Miller. Seems like the Donna Tobin from the story of her and mum's first meeting. She really needs her head checked. Heck, she even looks like Donna Tobin.

"That's creepy." Liz reacted. "Spill."

"So I was walking down a hallway and I just bumped into her. I backed off and she's like all like why didn't you apologize and you should get straight hair on me." I told her.

"That really is creepy. It really sounds like the Donna and Kim story, I have to agree." Liz agreed with me. Thankfully she agrees with me in like everything. "Signing up for pep squad?"

"Totally!" I answered. I don't want to become a snobby cheerleader, I'm just there for the acrobatics. Which I'm good at.

"Guys, I'm loading it up." Cornelius stated clearly.

"What's up with Neil?" Sam asked.

"He's loading up some security camera footage from 24 years ago. He hacked into the security system and looked at some of the archives. I thought it might concern you and Kat." Emily answered. She's smarter than Jayden, she got A- and B+'s and Jayden's average grade was a D-. Jayden certainly inherited her dad when it came to grades.

"100% loaded up. Starting from now." Cornelius interrupted everyone's conversations. Everyone gathered around his computer screen, and he clicked something to play the footage.

_Jack walked up to the lunch lady, Marge on his first day. He was a little hungry._

_"Hi, I'm new. What would you recommend?" he asked._

_"Not any of this stuff, I don't know what half of it is!" She exclaimed in answer. Kim, meanwhile, was tossing an apple. She tossed it out of reach, and because of his fast reflexes due to training by his grandfather, Jack was able to turn around and caught the apple. He tossed it with his foot to his hand._

I was personally shocked at how young they looked. I looked so much like mum looked like in the video; the only thing that could tell us apart was a mole on the side of my face. I knew the whole story, it's just that it was so different actually watching how it happened.

_"Okay, that was almost cool. I'm Kim." Kim introduced herself._

_"I'm Jack, I'm new." Jack replied. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment._

_"Um, can I have my apple back?" Kim asked. It took a second for Jack to process it before he replied._

_"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll see you around Kim." He answered._

_"Maybe you will." Kim replied and bit her lip. She turned around to proceed to the table where she was sitting. Jack picked his food cautiously when she left._

Cornelius fast forwarded the footage to a part where dad was facing a Black Dragon he told us in his stories. His name was Frank.

_"You've got a problem or something?" He asked, and then did a whole bunch of karate moves._

_"I didn't come here to fight man." Jack replied, and then casually walked away._

_"Wah-jaa!" Frank shouted and tried to punch Jack. Luckily for Jack, he caught Frank's fist before he could do any damage._

_"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack told Frank, before he twisted his arm and kicked him away. Soon, a fight ensued with the other Black Dragons. He dodged and kicked, and then grabbed a chair. Knowing a strategy that would get the better of one of the Black Dragons, he kicked it in front of one. Jack positioned himself in a fighting stance while that Black Dragon jumped in front of it. The Black Dragon charged forward, but Jack kicked him into the chair, making the chair fall, and the Black Dragon fell with it. He continued fighting and fighting, and jumped on top of Kim's table. Another Black Dragon charged to slide on the table and knock Jack out, but Jack simply jumped while he crashed on the other side of the table on the floor. Kim waved at Jack, and he turned around and smiled back, then flipped sideways from the table, and got back on his feet. He fought yet another Black Dragon. He twisted his arm, and then dunked his head into a bowl of chocolate pudding._

_"Enjoy your pudding!" Jack taunted him. He raised the Black Dragon's face out of the bowl, but Jack was still in control of the Black Dragon. Jack used the Black Dragon to protect himself from Frank. He kicked Frank using the Black Dragon's left leg, prepared him for takeoff, and threw him into the recycling bin. Jack then kicked up a plate of meatballs, and then kicked them into Frank's face. Two of them hit his eyes, and one landed in his mouth. Frank, scared, ran away. After looking around, Jack ran away too, knowing how much trouble he could get in._

"Thanks Cornelius! Anyone agree that was better than a cheesy romantic movie?" I asked.

"Totally!" Jayden replied.

"100%." Emily spoke.

"One trillion times better." Liz answered.

This was a better break than I thought. At least it wasn't a trying disaster, like I thought it would be.


	3. Dropped and Caught - By a Foot

_**Hey! This maybe the chapter you've been waiting for, but first, I need to introduce the main characters introduced/mentioned but will be introduced soon! Here they are, the New Wasabi Warriors!**_

_**Jake - No, he isn't related to Jack or looks exactly like him (that would be incest to Kat, would it?). But imagine him with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. There is a reason why he behaves like Jack though. He is the new guy in Seaford. Same catchphrase, same attitude, same everything. **_

_**Jamie Marquez - Jerry-like in behaviour, he is very confused. He is loyal, but not with the chicas. Fails most subjects, ocassionally fails Spanish, which is ironic, because he is of Hispanic heritage himself. He came for extra PE credit**_

_**Mervin Daniel Klien - This is your nerd of the group. His best subject is Chemistry, and he gets straight A+'s. Clearly the smartest, but he needs help with his nerdy behaviour. Lied to his dad he was taking tuba lessons.**_

_**Ethan - The Eddie in the New Warriors, he is kind hearted, caring, and achieving boy. Eating everything at Falafel Phils is him eating small. He thinks of himself as a playah.**_

_**And Kat's been introduced, so... on with the story, right?**_

* * *

I was still tossing the apple I brought to school when I entered the cafeteria for some food when it went too far and it looked like it was dropping. Thankfully it was caught by a foot. I really am one of the clumsiest people walking the streets of Seaford. He tossed the apple into his hand, tossed it one last time, and caught it. He had brown hair in some skater boy cut, brown eyes, and was a bit tall, but wasn't skinny or slightly fat at all. He was at just the right weight. Wait, no, this couldn't be like – I'd better respond.

"That was pretty cool. I'm Kat." I introduced myself, while looking at his brown eyes. Wow, he sure had good looks. Wait, did I just say that?

"I'm Jake, I'm new in town." He replied. So that's his name. I looked at him for a minute, and yeah, he stared back. That was our special moment, until I remembered about my apple.

"Um, can I have my apple back?" I asked. It took him a moment to process my question before he answered.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'll see you around, Kat." Jake replied.

"Maybe you will." I answered back, and bit my lip. I chose my food, then turned around to a table nearby and walked to it. I sat down and started eating. That's when I realized how creepy this day got. Jake and Kat. Jack and Kim. Oh my…

**_Flashback (Kat POV)_**

I was still tossing the apple I brought to school when I entered the cafeteria for some food when it went _too far and it looked like it was dropping. Thankfully it was caught by a foot. I really am one of the clumsiest people walking the streets of Seaford. He tossed the apple into his hand, tossed it one last time, and caught it. He had brown hair in some skater boy cut, brown eyes, and was a bit tall, but wasn't skinny or slightly fat at all. He was at just the right weight. Wait, no, this couldn't be like – I'd better respond._

_"That was pretty cool. I'm Kat." I introduced myself, while looking at his brown eyes. Wow, he sure had good looks. Wait, did I just say that?_

_"I'm Jake, I'm new in town." He replied. So that's his name. I looked at him for a minute, and yeah, he stared back. That was our special moment, until I remembered about my apple._

_"Um, can I have my apple back?" I asked. It took him a moment to process my question before he answered._

_"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'll see you around, Kat." Jake replied._

_"Maybe you will." I answered back, and bit my lip._

**_End flashback_**

This might be creepy, but you could compare it to the story of my parents' first meeting. The first time I heard it, I was six. It was my favourite story, and I knew it off by heart ever since the second time I heard it.

**_Flashback (3_****_rd_****_ person POV)_**

_Kim, meanwhile, was tossing an apple. She tossed it out of reach, and because of his fast reflexes due to training by his grandfather, Jack was able to turn around and caught the apple. He tossed it with his foot to his hand._

_"Okay, that was almost cool. I'm Kim." Kim introduced herself._

_"I'm Jack, I'm new." Jack replied. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment._

_"Um, can I have my apple back?" Kim asked. It took a second for Jack to process it before he replied._

_"Oh, sorry. I guess I'll see you around Kim." He answered._

_"Maybe you will." Kim replied and bit her lip._

**_End flashback_**

When I looked ahead, I saw a guy from the Black Dragons called Flynn going all karate on Jake. I decided to watch, being bored and all.

"I seriously didn't come here to fight." Jake calmly pointed out, and walked away.

**Jake POV**

I raised my hand while walking away from a dude called Flynn from some 'Black Dragons' dojo that Jamie, Mervin and Ethan talked about. I saw with my peripheral vision that he tried to punch me, but I dodged it and caught his fist. This is where my catchphrase came in.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I told him, and then I twisted his arm. That's where the fight which I didn't want to start began. I dodged and kicked, and then grabbed a chair. Knowing a strategy that would get the better of one of the Black Dragons, I kicked it in front of one. I positioned myself in a fighting stance while that Black Dragon jumped in front of it. The Black Dragon charged forward, but I kicked him into the chair, making the chair fall, and that Black Dragon fell as well. I continued fighting and fighting, and jumped on top of a table. Another Black Dragon charged to slide on the table and tried knock me out, but I knew better. I jumped while he crashed on the other side of the table on the floor. Kat waved at me, and I turned around and smiled back, then flipped sideways from the table, and got back on my two feet. I fought yet another Black Dragon. When will these people stop? I just twisted his arm, and then dunked his head into a bowl of green jelly. Comical, right?

"Have fun with your jelly!" I taunted him. I raised the Black Dragon's face out of the bowl, but I was still in control of that Black Dragon for safety. More specifically, I used him to protect myself from Frank. I kicked Frank using the Black Dragon's left leg, prepared him for takeoff, and threw him. It looked like he crashed into a bin. I then kicked up a plate of meatballs, and then kicked them into Frank's face. Two of them hit his eyes, and one landed in his mouth. Frank, scared, ran away. After looking around, I also ran. Oh man, it's my first day here in Seaford and I'm taking a likely trip to the principal's office already. My grandfather is going to kill me, even though I moved here without him.

**Kat POV**

When Jake ran away, I realized how odd the day went. I meant the story, and the Black Dragons and everything! This was – oh no…. The interdojo competition! My sensei, Sensei Tay, taught the best class and would do anything to take the other classes down. He called me 'scorpion', and I hated that name. But my class was provided with the best students and the best equipment. That's what made it cool. The class Jamie, Ethan and Mervin were in was different. It was taught by Roby. Oh right, I should tell you about the first time my dad told my mum his 'crush' suspicions.

_It was the day Kim and Jack had their first competition, even though they were on opposing teams. They were about to perform the peg kick. Jack was up first. Kim was part of the Black Dragons, and Jack was competing for the Bobby Wasabi dojo. The Bobby Wasabi needed their second belt badly in order to stay open. They bowed._

_"I thought we were going to be on the same team Jack, but now I'm going to have to take you down." Kim challenged Jack while bowing._

_"I think you have a little crush on me." Jack suspected. _

_"Eww, no." Kim denied oh-so-assuringly. Jack was still not convinced._

_"Yeah, I think you do." Jack told her. She gave him a death glare, and that's when he stopped._

What was this going to do? I seriously don't know. But why was everything I've done seem to mirror my mum's actions? That, I didn't know.

* * *

_**You can say it now: creepy! Yeah, i've got my ideas for the this arc down. PM or Review me with what you consider the next major Kick episode after 'Wasabi Warriors' and i'll do an arc based on it! Maybe Dojo Day Afternoon, Road to Wasabi or Ricky Weaver?**_

_**Jake's grandfather: who is he? He will be linked to one of the adult characters in the Kickin' It series, so watch the next arc for it!**_

_**Wazombie Warriors: I can't lie, this is the best episode yet. EVEN BETTER than ASDML. I'm a big Worth Fighting For believer, I believe it's the finale (2-part episode, do you see what they did with Pair of Kings Season 2?)**_

_**Have a great day!**_

_**Emienne xx**_


End file.
